


Regaining Lost Memories

by lizzy (Bifur19)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bifur's Injury, Character Death, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bifur19/pseuds/lizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur's life shortly before he gets the axe in his head and life as he tries to regain the memories the accident caused him to lose and how he got the Axe in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Bifur intrigues me as a writer and I had to write my own tale of how he got the Axe in his head and other aspects of Bifur before and after he gets the axe in his head that I thought were interesting or I just had to write about so enjoy and let me know what you think.

 

“Bifurrrr” giggled Lunara as she tried to pull the blanket over her head as Bifur wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to giggle some more while Bifur chuckled.

 

“Come on you got to go to work Bifur you don’t want to lose it” Lunara said with a soft tone wishing he didn’t have to go but knowing he had to if they wanted to be kept fed. He groaned as if he was physically pained and ran a hand through her soft blond hair.

 

Bifur smiled and laughed when she shoved him away playfully her bright smile reaching her beautiful green eyes she also had a lovely beard growing.

 

Bifur stood up out of bed and got dressed for work in the mines. He worked in the lower part of the mines do to his small size since he and the other dwarves that worked there where small enough to fit since the men folk were to tall.

 

While Bifur did make toys it was a side job he did since he didn’t get paid as regularly as he would in the mines and he needed to get enough money to feed two sometimes four if his cousin’s visited.

 

“Fine Fine I’m going” Bifur chuckled as he kissed Lunara again while she too got out of bed and lightly knocked heads with Bifur as he got on his boots and started for the mines “I’ll be back tonight love” he said as he ran a hand through his black hair his brown eyes full of mischief as he looked at Lunara who gave a laugh and rolled her eyes “I’ll be waiting” she said with another touch of their foreheads.

 

“Oi Hello Bif” said Bofur Bifur’s younger cousin as he met up with him at the mines entrance his mattock hanging on his shoulder’s as he handed Bifur his pick axe leaning against the entrance wall “Thank ya Bofur” he told him as he took it from his younger kin who he looked after much of the time since the death of Bombur and Bofur’s Mother and their father was away alot working to take care of them.

 

He got to work and focused on his work so he can make his hour trek back to the village he and his wife lived at hand signaling to Bofur whenever they needed to speak since it was to hard to hear down in the mines due to the loud noises all around.

 

After hours and hours of being in the mines they finally made there way back up to the surface “ere Bif it’ll take the dust out of your lungs” he told his cousin as he handed him a water skin who happily took it and took a huge swig and swallowed and sighed in relief as the water seemed to clear his throat.

 

It was mighty dark by now so Bifur put his pick axe away and Bofur who always seemed to smile no matter what was wrong in his life turned to Bifur with the same smile he always had and bid him goodbye and but his Mattock on his shoulder and walked off with a wave seeming slightly exhausted.

 

Bifur waved back and went in the opposite direction of Bofur and made the walk back to his home he wasn’t but ten minutes left until his house when he saw the destruction the village was in.

 

Blood was everywhere, and houses destroyed and claw marks everywhere Bifur for a second there could only stare in shock at the bodies all mangled and had chew marks on him he knew this could be the work of only one creature Orcs.

 

Bifur’s blood ran cold as he ran his way back to his home hoping with all hope that he wouldn’t see his house or wife in the same state but as he got closer to his house his heart started to drop as he saw the destruction to his home and he found speed he didn’t know dwarves could possess and ran into his house the door gone from its hinges.

 

He ran through the kitchen to find nothing but destruction and continued into the hallway to his and Lunara’s room and his stomach lurched when he saw the blood on the walls smeared there as it leads down the hall.

 

He gets down to where the hall ends and Bifur collapses to see his dear wife with bite marks on her and blood from wounds she held the propeller he had made for something he was creating in her hands that had gone limp from deaths cold grip.

 

Bifur bit his lip painfully as he held her and found tears that came down quickly as more cries of anguish came from down the village as other miners came to find exactly what Bifur found.

 

As soon as he finished burying his beloved wife with the help of other men folk who lost there wives and children who he also helped he managed on shaky legs back to his house which no longer felt like home to him he went into his room and locked the door and laid in the dark unsure what to do now that he lost part of his world.


	2. Two Secret Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur deep in grieving over the loss of his wife locks himself in his room and just wants to be left alone or he thinks he does anyway his Uncle Brofur is adamant to bring him back into the world but finds that Bifur is very stubborn so he brings his two secret weapons his sons Bofur and Bombur.

            Bifur laid in his dark room trying to forget what had happened to his precious Lunara he had tried the drink on instinct and had found out that it just made him more emotional about his loss than if he was thinking clearly without the drink.

          He also locked himself up in his room so he wouldn’t be a bother to the rest of his family and to be alone at the same time as he felt rather defeated normally he could bounce back quiet quickly but it was his one he had lost and it had hurt terribly.

He closed his eyes and tried to get his head to quit hurting it was pounding painfully and he groaned as he curled into himself as if physically hurt. His Aunt and Uncle had tried to come and visit him but he would just keep himself locked away in his room.

          His Uncle Brofur was a door down he had refused to leave until Bifur came out of his own room and come back to the world even if it was kicking and screaming but Bifur was being absolutely stubborn. He would leave for a few hours to spend time with his boys which Bifur thought was where he was now since there were no noises coming from his house that he could hear.

          Bifur drifted off to sleep for a while the first in a day it was a fitful sleep with nightmares of Orcs. A loud knock at his door woke him and he lifted his head to look at the offending door that had made the obnoxious noise and groaned it was his Uncle most likely again.

 

          “Bifur open the door now” Brofur said sternly from the other side of his nephew’s door he looked down at his sons’ he had brought with him for back up he was a bit ashamed of himself for not thinking of it right away.

He knew Bifur would do anything for his younger cousins and so he had brought them to visit there big cousin Bifur.

“No” came a muffled reply from inside Brofur sighed and grinned widely it’s the same grin Bofur had gotten from him and looked down at his youngest lad who’s red hair fell back when he looked back up at him “Bombur my lad I need you to do your Adad a favor” Brofur said as he looked at Bofur a second later his oldest grinned he wanted to work with Bifur again and would do whatever it took to get his cousin back.

          “What?” asked Bombur “I need you to get your big cousin out here” he told his youngest who nodded he had listened to his big brother and Adad discussed it on the way here he stepped up to the door with Bofur and knocked with Bofur “go away” he mumbled “can I come in please” Bombur said in his quiet child like voice that had yet to get deep in tone.

          Shuffling could be heard from inside the room and the door was unlatched and slowly opened “lads” Bifur asked as he looked into the hallway at his little cousins he was amazed at how alike Bofur and his father looked it seemed that the family look was being passed down to Bofur he thought wryly. Bombur was looking up at him with wide green eyes and Bifur felt his lips curve into a smile “what are ye doing here” he asked them Bofur answered him “we came to get ye out of this here room and back to the land of thee livin” Bofur grinned widely “Its true Lad you can come stay with us I got to go upward for more work so you can help thee laddies here while I’m gone” Brofur informed him it was stated like a question but he knew it was more of an order.

          “Come on Bommy lets go pack some of Bifur’s things for him” Bofur said as he went past his cousin into his room and Bifur smiled as he stepped out of his room and looked into his Uncles dark eyes that seemed to hold the same mischief as Bofur’s “I know you miss her laddie we all do but you are not at Mahal’s gates you’re here with us stay with us and live while you are here on this earth” Brofur told Bifur who grinned slightly “she is watching in the halls waiting for you but she wouldn’t want you to be miserable while you wait to see her again she was always a strong headed girl” he said with a fond smile as he thought of his late neice-in-law.

          “She was full of life she would want you to stay that way too as that was one of the things you had in common” he said he wanted his happy, wild, nephew back he got a even wider grin when Brofur said that about him and his Lunara. “Bifur would ye like to keep these little wooden toys” Bofur yelled from inside Bifur’s room “to bad because Bombur has takin a likin to one of em” Bofur yelled a second later as he and bombur came out of Bifur’s room. Bofur held a large traveling bag on a shoulder and Bombur walked at his side with a carved wooden bear hugged to him he grinned it was the first thing he had taught his wife to carve and grinned she had made it for Bombur actually for his birthday for when he got older but than had thought he would like something else and had made him something different “you like it Bombur its yours” Bifur told him happily for Bombur had in fact seemed to love it as he hugged both his younger cousins who hugged him back he missed them “welcome back Bif” Bofur said as they separated Bofur took his bag and walked out the door “I don’t think Bof is giving you a choice” Brofur said as he watched Bombur chase after his brother “guess not” Bifur said with a grin for once feeling at peace as he chased after his younger cousins Brofur followed after with a fond smile knowing Bifur wasn’t exactly back to himself but he would get there as the boys started to play fight he grinned again as he went to pull them apart or they wouldn’t get home til well after the sun had rested for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.


	3. Permanent Fixture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur is now at his Uncles and helping with Bofur and Bombur mostly Bombur. It was suppose to be three days but he realizes he is going to be a permanent fixture at his Uncles from day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story.

Helping Out

 

Bifur was lightly napping on his Uncles couch when he felt pressure on his chest he lifted an eyebrow an found Bombur’s face inches from his “can I help ye lad” Bifur asked curiously as he blinked a few times to wake up fully Bombur tilted his head and nodded but remained silently staring at him.

“Well can ya tell me?” Bifur asked and Bombur grinned “can we play a game Bof won’t play with me right now he’s going to the market place with some one called Nori or something like that” he said his young voice filled with enthusiasm as he bounced once causing Bifur to cringe as he still sat on Bifur’s chest.

He nodded as he carefully lifted the younger up and placed him on the floor who promptly sat back up and looked at him expectantly “alright either you choose the game or I choose the game which is it Laddie” Bifur asked helpfully as it seemed Bombur was just going to make him guess perhaps that was the game.

“Well we can play chase” he said excitedly as Bifur again lifted an eyebrow “you run from some one and they touch your shoulder or back and tag you and than you’re the person who has to catch them” he said eagerly with wide green eyes up at Bifur.

“Well Bommy I can’t see why not” Bifur said as he followed Bombur outside to the front and jumped for a second when Bombur shouted and ran off leaving a bewildered looking Bifur behind.

He shook off his momentary shock and ran after his younger cousin who screamed through the whole thing Bifur thought his ears were going to burst they both ran after each other a few times each when finally both just fell onto there backs tying to catch any air they could “that was fun” Bifur told his cousin encouragingly even though that seemed like the worse game ever played his lungs burned from all the running.

Bombur and Bifur stood up at about the same time and Bombur ran back into the house and Bifur followed after at a much slower pace this time than his cousin slammed into him as he was going to enter the house Bifur thought some not child friendly words but didn’t dare utter them out loud as he blinked through the pain Bombur stepped back and grinned at him and held up a wooden Orc toy that either he or his father had made for him.

“We playin battle now” he asked as he dropped to the floor when Bombur pointed to the ground and Bombur grabbed his wooden bear toy Lunara had made him and made growling noises as Bifur made fake Orc noises and made fake dying noises as Bombur’s bear charged the Orc and just demolished it in one attack. Bifur laughed at Bombur’s antics as they played a few more scenarios all them ending the same way with Bifur’s Orc dead and chuckled as Bombur laid on the ground where he was and fell asleep he shook his head an he lifted his ginger haired cousin up off the ground and carried him to his room and placed him in his bed.

After he placed Bombur in bed for the time being he started to cook for three as his aunt had passed away a few years into Bombur’s life and his Uncle Brofur was finding work for the next three days and would not be home.

Bombur slept through most of his cooking but about twenty five minutes later Bombur came in carrying his bear and got up on his chair and just tiredly looked at him “hello Laddie supper will be ready soon” Bifur told him as he seasoned some cooking vegetables Bombur looked up with interest and Bifur chuckled Bombur seemed very interested in food he assumed he would make a great chef one day as when he talked about cooking with his younger kin he would get deep into the conversation.

Another five minutes passed with Bifur and Bombur talking about seasonings and the proper way to cook when they heard the door to the house shut “Uh Bif can you make Bommy go away for a few seconds” Bofur asked from the entryway not entering the kitchen.

Bifur raised a dark eyebrow but didn’t question it as he turned to the youngest “Bombur can you go wash up for supper please” he asked and smiled when Bombur nodded eagerly always liking to please people and left to water pail out back from the back door “alright Bof whats goin on” he asked seriously as his cousin poked his head around the entry way wall looking at him he had a bloody lip Bifur’s dark green eyes widened as they locked with Bofur’s light green ones “what happened to ye Bofur” he demanded softly as he took his cousin’s arm and pulled him to sit down in a chair as he lifted Bofur’s head up and moved it around to inspect the cut “well I was defendin a friend that was being bothered in the market place” Bofur said unashamed as he slumped back in his chair “we were guna go and leave just not wanting to bother today with a brawl but the one of the men folks was as cheeky as my friend was and so they got into it and fists started to fly and I wasn’t about to turn my back on me friend ” Bofur rambled quickly “and Nori’s elder brother dragged him off and told me to be careful on the way home he’s the mothering hen sort of fella” Bofur added Bifur nodded as he listened to his tale.

“Well just be more careful if this happens a next time hopefully there isn’t a next time” Bifur said a bit sternly as he went out side to grab a pail of water and saw Bombur playing in the water he grinned and picked up the pail of water and Bombur in his other arm and set Bombur down “go get some dry clothes on Bommy I need to help your brother ok” he said as Bombur nodded and ran off to get dry and go eat.

Bifur walked back into the kitchen “once I clean the blood I don’t think Bombur will be able to tell that you got into a fight it isn’t to bad I’m also going to guess that’s why you had me send him out of thee room” Bofur nodded his handle bar braided mustache shaking in response “Thanks Bif” he added quietly as he cringed as the water made contact with his lip and was washed away and showed a small scar that unless bombur sat on his chest like he did Bifur this morning it was hard to see “your welcome” he said back as he put the rag in the pail and set it under the washing bin.

All three finally sat at the table with food and talked about everything they could until Bombur started to drift off to sleep at the table after eating three helpings Bombur didn’t really leave leftovers.

Bifur and Bofur chuckled as Bifur picked him up again and carried him to his room and placed Bombur in his bed and quietly walked back out and saw Bofur leaning on his door way “night Bif” Bofur said as he walked backwards into his room and fell into bed. Bifur shook his head in amusement as he went to his own room and closed the door and lay down in bed and realized at that moment that he was indeed going to become a permanent fixture this house hold he closed his eyes to go to sleep “Bifur I’m scared can I sleep with you” he asked as he felt a pressure on his chest again and nodded “sure Bommy” he said as he fell asleep with Bombur curled up in a ball on his stomach.


	4. Bifur Says Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Bifur's last day with his family and how he tells them goodbye and the family interaction before he goes to fight off Orcs from attacking more villages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little hard to write but I think it was worth the challenge and I hope you enjoy it.

Bifur sat outside the house watching Bombur play with his beloved wooden bear it had been at least a year since the attack on his village.

 

The talk around the villages had been plentiful about more and more attacks on more villages and towns attacked by the Orcs each as vicious as the last and dwarves and men started to get ready for an attack for the village the Orcs next planned on attacking from sightings of the foul beasts.

 

Dwarves yes were indeed untrusting creatures normally but the men folk had promised a great pay and if injured or killed a sum for the family or care giver over the injured party. That was what made many dwarves come to join the men having been paid half now to show that they would indeed not trick us.

 

For Bifur though it was so much more personal he was still angry for his lost love that he had intended to go to at least hopefully get the one that got his loved one plus the pay would really help his family as Bombur’s boots where about to have his feet fly out of them from the tops.

 

Brofur would join but he had to keep trying to take care of his family Bifur gave the money he had been given to Brofur who was in the village now buying Bombur and Bofur new boots.

 

Bombur and Bofur had been told of his plans but Bombur seemed dead set that he would be staying it crushed Bifur’s heart but he had to for his deceased wife and for him and Bofur.

 

Bifur sighed as he went into the house and started to cook the meal for the night and let his mind run wild of possibilities and imaginings he looked up to the window to check on bombur and found the young boy gone he didn’t have to worry long as he felt little arms curl around his leg he breathed a sigh of relief and bent down and pried bombur off of his leg and set him in a chair with a tousle to his ginger hair.

 

Brofur came in minutes later and put the new boots on Bombur and straightened and gave Bifur a sad look and leaned against Bombur’s chair “promise lad that you will come back for these lads even if it might not come true just please just so I have at least a some what calm state of mind” he ordered with a small hint of desperation.

 

Bifur bit his lower lip for a second and nodded “I promise even if it might not come true” Bifur said just as honest as his Uncle had been with him. Brofur nodded and sat down at next to his son and talked t his youngest Bifur smile glad that his family didn’t get over the top on certain topics even if it was a serious topic.

 

Bofur finally made his presence know and walked out of his room he was a bit disgruntled that Bifur had to leave but he understood it even if he had exploded at first but has now since accepted it.

 

“Hello Bif” Bofur said with a large grin he held when it was possible to do so he walked up to his elder cousin and placed a small knife in Bifur’s arm and gave him a hug before going to sit down and started to make jokes to release the tension everyone must be feeling.

 

He finished the food and sat some down in front of Bombur and Bofur and Brofur got some for themselves Bifur got a little for himself but he wasn’t very up to eating right now. He slowly ate his food he would be leaving for the village he would be defending tonight Bombur slid out of his chair and walked to Bifur and placed his bear toy in Bifur’s lap and Bifur grinned at him.

 

“Well thank ye Laddie” he said as he bent down to hug the dwarfling who was a very quiet kid for his age “welcome Biffy” he said and Bifur scrunched his nose in affection at the name his younger cousin some times cousins bestowed upon him.

 

As he placed his and his families dishes on the counter and they had said there good byes and be carefuls and hugs he stood up and went to his room and grabbed the bag he would be leaving with and ran a hand through his black hair and walked out of his room and to the door “NOOOOO” screamed Bombur and tried to race after his older cousins retreating form Bofur caught him and tried talking to him as his younger brother fought in his arms.

 

Bifur closed his eyes for half a second and steeled his heart as he continued walking into the dark night he got far enough away and turned back to see Bofur standing on his head braids and hat going downward he remembered when he had given his cousin that odd hat that had so much personality like Bofur himself who was trying to make his baby brother laugh with that odd and eccentric personality.

 

Bifur grinned at the display as he noticed Bombur start to wipe at his eyes and smile lightly and eventual laughing at the dance that Bofur was doing now to again make Bombur laugh Bifur chuckled himself and with a much lighter heart made the trek to the Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	5. Head Wound Aquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur gets the Axe in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is ok I wasn't sure to add more detail or take detail so I hope it is good and that you enjoy the story.

Bifur nervously waited with many other hidden villagers he acted brave though even if on the inside he wanted to be anywhere but here except it could very well be the same group of Orcs that attacked his village and stole his mate away from him. Plus the money could help with Bofur and Bombur and whatever they needed and to put food in their mouths he would do anything for those two lads they were nearly the only family he had left.

 

He stood behind a large stack of boxes they were just outside the intended village for the Orcs nightly feast he was short (for man standards anyway) so he easily hid their without being seen even all was quiet which was fine until you hear the heart rendering sound of a Orc speak in its weird tongue.

 

It sounded terrifying if he was honest his limbs went ridged as he clenched his spear harder in his already to strained grip as the sound of loud feet stamped for the defenseless people of the village that weren’t fighting.

 

Men and Dwarves alike charged the foul beasts some on Wargs. Bifur refused to let his blood run cold at the sight as he mindlessly attacked anything that wasn’t man or dwarve his spear jabbing into the grey blue creatures stomachs while trying to avoid being skewered himself.

 

Swards, Axes, Arrows where everywhere and the more Bifur got into the fighting the more covered in others blood he got he hopped in front another dwarve that was struggling to free his sword out of the armor of a fallen Orc as a large Orc charged the distracted dwarve.

 

As Bifur fought off the Orc from the Dwarve that was freeing the sword he stabbed his spear low and got him in the lower stomach spraying red blood al over him he managed not to gag or throw up and turned to see the dwarve give him a thankful smile before he and Bifur split just as Bifur turned to attack the next Orc something heavy crashed into his skull viscously Bifur bellowed in agony and fell to the ground withering in pain.

 

He caught a quick glimpse of the dwarve he had saved slam into the Orc that was about to make another blow to Bifur with another weapon Bifur saw many images of his beloved wife and his small family he had left to come fight.

 

All the images came and went and vanished as Bifur’s vision than became black and he slipped into unconscious on the bloody battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next Bifur wakes up in the infirmary and finds out he's not the same as he use to be. Thanks for reading! Have a good day/night!


	6. Waking up to Familiar Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur wakes up to Bofur and Bombur but doesn't recall them or the fact that he can't speak like he use to be able and Bofur tries to come to terms with his favorite cousin's head injury.

Bifur had reoccurring nightmares of the battle other than that he couldn’t remember to much after that he shifted fitfully as he felt his body feel locked he felt trapped it made him panic he shifted side to side when he suddenly popped open his dark brown eyes to escape the nightmares that plagued his mind.

 

Bifur looked around the curtained injury room and saw two young dwarves one a ginger haired dwarve and a dark haired dwarve they seemed like total opposites but had some similarities in the facial features like their eyes.

 

He blinked a few times as his sore head tried to process who these two even were “Mister Bifur I’m Oin at your service” said a older looking dwarve as he came closer his dark hair starting to turn silver Bifur noted as he looked in confusion.

 

He knew he was in an injury tent but he didn’t know who any of these people were and why he is even in the injury tent in the first place. He lifted his eyebrow and looked around and turned his brown eyes to the dark hard dwarve and opened his mouth to ask the questions swimming through his head but it was not normal words that came out of his mouth it was the ancient dwarvish language.

 

Bofur smacked a hand to his forehead in frustration it had been years since he had last spoken the language and it was slightly rusty on him so he tilted his head and saw that Bifur was using Iglishmek.

 

Bifur sighed his questions quickly _Where am I? Who are you two? Why are you here?_

he sighed fast and Bofur managed to catch all the questions that were thrown at him if he spoke in ancient dwarvish could he understand modern speak he tilted his head and started to speak “well Bifur you had an incident at the battlefield that kind of left an axe you ye head” Bofur said point blank for he knew no gentle way to tell some one that Mister Oin brought a mirror to him and Bifur nearly dropped the mirror in shock at what he saw in the reflective glass.

 

Bifur shook his head a bit apprehensively “I am your younger cousin Bofur and this is your even younger cousin bombur” Bofur said introducing his little brother to his cousin “and we came as soon as we heard ye was injured Bif” Bofur continued to explain to him in complete patience.

 

Oin stepped up to the small family and started to tell them everything he could about Bifur and his situation “it would seem that the knock to his head has messed with his memory and caused him to have a speech problem he can only speak in apparently sign and the ancient dwarvish language his memory can come and go and in patches he won’t be exactly the same but he can have moments of being himself if something triggers his memory” he said in his gruff gravely voice as he checked the bandages on Bifur’s head and around the axe.

 

“Biffy doesn’t clearly remember us?” Bofur asked his voice creaking a little as he tried to control his voice again he also realized that in his distress he had used his child hood nickname for Bifur normally what he did when stressed out to much or overly wrought with strong emotions. Oin nodded solemnly “barely at all or he wouldn’t have asked who you were” he said gravely to the younger dwarve Bofur sighed and despite the situation put a large grin on his face “he is going to need a lot of help though” Oin added “I believe you will do well though” Bofur grinned genuinely at that though as he started to tell Bifur their plans Bifur seemed to trust them well enough and would come home and stay with Bofur in Brofur’s home since his father was rarely ever home and that was where he had lived in the first place after Bifur had lost his wife.

 

Bifur nodded along all that was running through his head as the Bofur feller was speaking as soon as he heard Biffy though flashes of images hit his cranium and hit it hard he held his head and growled in pain as he saw a younger vision of this lad here and blinked he said no more though as he listened to the lad talk with him about what would happen ignoring the pained look that passed his eyes as he seemed ready to bolt from the chair and see if he is ok but remained rigid and in his seat but calmed down when he ceased to hold his head and calmed down as Oin saw to Bifur.

 

Bifur looked down but sighed in Iglishmek _ok if you know what’s going on and know me apparently than I can’t see if it will be bad so fine I mean I have no home”_ he wasn’t going to dismiss a home if he could get one and this laddie seemed to know him as did the even younger one he felt like he knew them but it wasn’t quiet sticking they were like familiar strangers if this Mister Oin was correct maybe one day he would be able to remember them like they remembered him for now they were just his familiar strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm guna work on the next chapter. I just hope that I'm not rushing to much with this story. I also hope you are enjoying the story and have a good day/night.


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur is starting to gain back memories in fragments and soon has to much at once what with seeing faces and having no names to go with them.

Bifur lay in his bed with the covers up to his neck and arms folded against his chest and just stared at the wall opposite his bed as he rummaged through his mind looking for clues or details that he belonged here the Bofur lad had mentioned quiet a few things and even told him about his parents and how he had left them to come fight it was long few hours before he budged and actually went with Bofur and Bombur to his Uncles house as he had been told this was Bofur and Bombur’s father’s house and he was brother to his father that made enough sense to him and now here he lay so confused and lost feeling just hoping he could find what he couldn’t tap into to remember these people and this place.

 

Bifur laid like that for a few hours but finally got so restless he sat up in the bed and looked around the room that was his and stood to look at his belongings and ran a hand through his hair mindful of the axe and growled in frustration his thoughts were so scrambled and wild it was like he had two sides one calm and rational that is wanting to be taken over by the wild and irrational side. Right now he was calm.

 

Bifur opened a traveling bag in the corner and pulled out what were apparently his clothes they looked his style at least if they weren’t as he put the bag down and went to a couple of trunks he opened the nearest to him and found carving knives and wood so he liked to carve he thought as he closed the trunk again and opened the second trunk and found more wood but this time it was in figurines and toys he lifted one of a female dwarve and got snippets of a female dwarve a face but no name.

 

He closed the trunk and looked around all that was left was dressers now and so he walked out of the room and into a hallway and into what looked to be the living room with the fireplace and chairs he walked to the fire place and fell to the ground barely catching himself from hitting his head he looked at the offending thing that had tripped him he sat up and straightened his clothes quickly and picked up the toy bear that was on the ground and ran his fingers over the smooth wood and cringed as he saw the same ginger haired young boy that had been at the injury tent when he had gotten hurt and the same woman dwarve that looked perfectly perfect to him.

 

Bifur felt tears sting his eyes the memories come on fast and painful as they came at him in short fragments making it frustrating as well as he tried to put the pieces together finally annoyed and spent he screamed in annoyance and just ran out the door and ran he wasn’t sure where he was going he just knew he was running to clear his head and try to figure this all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I'm trying hard to figure out how the axe affects him while he can still act and think normally type thing it comes and goes I guess I'm working on it anyway so again I do hope you like it an have a good day/night.


	8. Memory Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur is being slammed by memories and is starting to remember things as each memory hits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now certain what I am going to do with this story and I'm excited about that this chapter is short I know but I want some for the next chapter I hope you like it!

Bifur ran as long as his legs would let him before he just finally collapsed from his legs feeling like jelly and laid on the ground panting and trying to regain his breathing back to normal.

 

His wild black hair fanned around his head and he closed his eyes after a long while of just laying down and breathing he finally sat up and looked at his surroundings he was deep in the woods he sighed as he stood up on slightly shaky legs and towards the direction he had come since going opposite would take him further he didn’t know where.

 

He walked for another ten minutes or so as the sun started to sink further and further away making it dark soon Bifur snagged a couple of daisies on his way and plucked one in his mouth it tasted actually sweet he realized and quiet liked it as he ate a couple more just now realizing how hungry he truly was as he munched and walked through the wooded area.

 

After the sun was nearly setting he slammed into a shorter figure and snarled as he stood back in a defensive crouch he had no weapons but he would still try to fight if he needed to “woah woah Bifur its just me Bofur” he said quickly to calm his cousin down Bifur stood slowly but eyed him carefully Bofur sighed miserably “still don’t know me do ya Bif” he asked sadly as he held the lantern to Bifur to see better.

 

Bifur shook his head his hair going in every which way in wild disarray even more now than before “I still love ya Biffy I just wish you could remember us and were the wild happy live life Bif I was use to” he said softly Bifur gave pause as he held his head.

 

Bifur crouch and arched in pain as he held his head as best he could those were close to the words that Brofur had uttered when he had lost his wife his head was being slammed with images instantly after the recognizable words Bofur tried to come close to him and whispered “Biffy” Bifur’s head arched back and he howled that repeated nickname also again smashed more images in his mind he growled in frustration as a little Bofur came at him and wrapped his arms around his legs in a sudden memory and looked up at him with admiration and excitement and more with him playing Orc slayer with wooden toys with the younger dwarve and being taken down by a wooden toy sword time after time by both the younger Bofur and a few times with the youngest.

 

He slowly stood and looked at Bofur “come on” he urged “lets get ye home” he said urgently worried that Bifur maybe hurt Bifur remained silent and now deep in thought and let Bofur lead him back home.

 

He was hit with a thought nearly their and sighed to Bofur quickly _who is with the little one_ he sighed Bofur chuckled “oh Adad’s still gone in work so I left me best mate with him he has his lil’ brother too Bomburs a little older but he’s being careful with Ori and having a great time having a playmate of his own” Bofur said with a laugh as they had started to walk Bifur nodded as he walked into the house and was slammed with more memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to finally figure out what I had planned for Bifur I hope you have a good day/night and enjoy my story.


	9. Memory Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur finally remembers after a small little object pushes his memories he had started to have come forth and his him full force.

Bifur walked into the house and looked at the little dwarfling with a light blue flower clutched in his hand they were a rare flower in these parts but from what Bifur could remember from Bofur talking about Nori he traveled a lot.

He fell to his knees and clutched his temple and cried out once in pain as he completely just collapsed to the floor and went unconscious.

“Bifur” giggled a feminine voice as he looked around he saw a very beautiful dwarrowdam she had lovely blond hair and amazing blue eyes she sat on the floor before the fire she had a piece of wood in her hand and a carving knife in the other “I want to make Bombur a great birthday present for when he is older can you teach me how to carve like you can” she asked sweetly as she put her hair behind her ear a light blue flower lay behind her other ear bringing out the blue in her eyes. He remembered now he had gotten the flower as they were her favorites while traveling to find a new home for them as they were freshly married only a few months at the time they were hard to find but he would have done anything for Lunara.

“Lunara” he whispered as the name now matched with the face he remembered her and Bombur his newest baby cousin who was so tiny “yes” Lunara asked with a smile as she tilted her head at him upon hearing her name “nothing” Bifur croaked as he ran a hand through his hair he walked to her and sat next to her and she got as close as she could to him and he led her hands as he instructed her what to do and how to do it in a few hours they both had constructed a nice wooden bear.

Lunara pulled it back and looked at it and frowned “What is wrong love” Bifur asked with concern “what if he doesn’t like it maybe I should make him something else a nicer animal perhaps oh maybe a horse and I wana make this one all on my own” she exclaimed excitedly as she ran to their room and ran back with another piece of wood and sat next to Bifur and started to carve “I guess I can sell this one than” Bifur said as he looked at the bear “Oh no don’t sell it please what if he does like bears I don’t know maybe I’m way over thinking this Bombur isn’t even very old” she said as she nibbled on her lip in thought Bifur laughed as he said “fine we can keep it until he is older and you can just give him both” Lunara smiled “Thank you” she said as she kissed him and than leaned into his side as she carved the horse “your welcome” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and watched her work.

Lunara sat with a younger Bofur and Bombur and held them as they cried into her shoulders at the loss of their mother Brofur mourned their mother and held himself away from his family trying to act strong and nearly broke upon seeing his young son’s crying so viciously Bifur hurt for them all and visited everyday until the family was back on their feet and worked hard to keep Bofur and Bombur as distracted as he could they stilled missed their mother of course but they all handled it better after awhile.

He remembered being coerced out of his own room upon a death of his own his wife’s his family did for him what he did for them let him heal after a tragic loss and let him know he wasn’t alone. He also remembered moving in with his family his beloved younger cousin’s and ever working uncle helping to take care of Bombur and patching up Bofur when he and Nori got themselves in a spot of trouble.

Remembered peeling Bombur off his leg and listening to his cries as he left to help the Orc epidemic on town’s way to much lately and Bofur trying to make Bombur happy and when he had given Bofur that unique hat and how Bofur almost never took it off after.

He felt tears creep on his face he remembered he wiped the tears away he also remembered the Orc Axe and his head he cared not a lot for that memory but it came with remembering everything else and he would take what he could get he looked on worry as he felt his body start to shake and he wanted to scream but felt he couldn’t it caught in his throat.

His brown eyes widened in horror and than he felt a pressure on his chest and than his eyes were actually open he no longer was in his head remembering stuff he was on a bed and he looked down his chest to see a red haired dwarfling sitting on his chest that explained the pressure he saw his other cousin next to him clutching his arm and that explained the shaking his eyes were closed and he started to shake him again Bombur giggled at the look on Bifur’s face he laughed himself which caused Bofur to stop and look at him are you ok little cousin Bifur signed to him when Bofur let go of his arm Bofur nodded with his mouth gaped open “you remember” he croaked took me long enough I know Bifur joked as he watched a floaty thing pass his eyes and made him go crossed eyed for a second Bombur laughing at the sight.

Bofur tackled him in a hug catching Bifur off guard who nearly tumbled the younger man off the bed and than hugged him back “Oi are we ruining the moment because Ori keeps asking for Bombur can they play again” Nori asked coming in the doorway with Ori clinging to his leg and refusing to let go from the looks of it “omb” he chirped happily and Bombur slid off of the bed and chased after the other kid in a game of tag that Bifur had taught him. “I’m so glad you remember” Bofur said happily as he pulled back from Bifur. Bifur laughed me too cousin me too he signed and laughed went Nori tackled Bofur off the bed to the other side Bifur looked down at them “sorry sad touching moments don’t happen a lot in my family we use humor and insults” Nori said as he unlocked Bofur’s head Bifur nodded and got up out of the bed and nearly fell again as Bofur chased after Nori and went outside to see Bombur and Ori come up to him and sit on either side of him while they watched Bofur and Nori wrestle on the lawn.

He still had troubles like outbursts and staring into space and stuff from the axe but he was insanely happy he remembered his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the story my friend had given me an idea for an alternative ending to this but with a magical flower and a journey I may write it I'm unsure though so who knows. I also hope it wasn't to corny but I had a lot of fun writing this so I'm pretty happy and I'm also so happy I finished it! Have a good day/night! Enjoy!


End file.
